Summer Solace
by BlueInTheFace
Summary: SLASH Draco gets restless during a summer night....He decides to let some fresh air calm his nerves, but someone interrupts his time alone... New Chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Summer Solace  
June 11, 2003 Type: Harry Potter, D/H Rated: PG for romance and angst 3rd POV, focus on Draco  
*I do not own, or claim to own any of these characters!! It's all J.K.R.'s-I'm just playing in her world. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes it hurts so much to be changed unwillingly. Or-perhaps Draco was willing that night when he expected nothing more than the humid summer air to calm his nerves. In any case, he hadn't expected to be met by anyone; but surprises can be all the more deceiving in the darkness of starlight.  
Anxiety shook him out of his slumber late one night full of rustling leaves and a breeze that made the window casement whistle. Draco lay awake in his satin sheets, staring blankly at the red drapes that cloaked him within his four-poster bed. Something made him restless, and he failed to put a finger on it.  
His hair was disheveled and he knew it, but did not care as he idly rubbed his bare stomach with his fingertips. His legs were getting longer, compared to his first year at Hogwarts, and faint light made his eyes seem bluer-but he was in no position to know that. He kicked the sheets off himself and dug his elbows into the mattress in an attempt to make himself comfortable. Sleep had left him lonesome that night.  
Crabbe and Goyle slept soundly in the beds on the other side of the room, disgusting him with their groaning dreams. He hoped they were in separate beds, sarcastically, hating the thought of someone else hogging all the company. For so long he had his lackeys to be his following, always beside him faithfully; but where was the feeling? Love was something he had never known, most certainly not from his parents. Being an only child would help that, one would think, but his cruel, indifferent father had business to look after, and his mother had her beauty to attend to. Shipping him off to school was a relief to them, one more tick off their backs to worry about.  
Every night was spent solitary in his mind, mulling over and over again what it might be like to break his paranoia. He had no true friends, he knew that thoroughly, and wondered what it would feel like to hold another's hand, to laugh wholeheartedly, and fall asleep happy for once. His hands lay lifeless at his sides, as sorry and worthless as he, himself, felt. Tears welled in his lashes, salty as any other human's tears, but bitter with angst and despair. What made his life so susceptible to unfairness? Why were his dreams always shot down by this aching behind his eyes? Where was his haven?  
What a crappy teenage cry for help, he thought, referring to the tales he heard of muggle children these days. He pushed his shoulder blades against the wooden headboard that stood cool and solid behind him, forcing his torso to sit up. He sighed heavily, startled by the pleasant dance of his breath across his chest and stomach. It made him realize how warm it really was inside, even down in the dungeons. His fingers crawled across his hip bone, settling with boredom just within the waistband of his boxer shorts. He needed out of this hell hole.  
He dressed quickly, not bothering with excessive robes, for it was muggy outside, probably worse than it felt to him right now, and hoped that being outside would lull him to a restful state. He did not bother with his hair, no more than slicking it back a bit roughly before heading through the small window of his room. It was a tight squeeze, and high, but by standing on his dresser he could make it in and out easily.  
  
Standing at the edge of the lake was peaceful and something Draco never took the time to do. Simple things seemed petty to people like him, people who were expected to be selfish and domineering in every action they made and every word they spoke. Shadows drifted over the small waves made by the breeze, faint in the quarter-moon's luster. His hair was blown into his eyes, teasing his sight and making him see a silhouette across the waters. Being frightened for a moment, he briskly made his way to the shade of a large tree not a far distance away. The darkness, he knew, could at least hide him from a real person, but not his own insecurities.  
Embraced by the darkened tendrils of night, he waited as the figure gradually made it's way toward his disguise. Closer and closer it came, taking on the form of another male, his own age, and with unruly hair. A certain boy came into sight and no longer made the silhouette a mystery. It was now nothing more than an annoyance.  
"What do you want?" Draco spat his words at his feet as it came within close range. Harry looked nothing more than embarrassed and flustered, standing still and staring blankly ahead as he realized who he was with.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry's eyes went back into focus as he felt the words come from his own mouth, drenched in sweet disgust. His fists clenched involuntarily at the sight of his nemesis before him.  
"You were the one who came after me," the blond boy reminded him, a glint of slyness in his gaze. Silence settled between them and the lake. Nothing dared make a sound, other than the lapping of water against the shore. Harry looked out to the distance, hoping something would change for the better. The wind ceased, encasing them with an uncomfortable breath that stayed stagnant. "'You thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco's voice asked meekly.  
Harry turned back to his companion and saw Malfoy in the darkness, staring out at the Forbidden Forest as he was. There was something sad in his eyes, something hopeless clawing at the surface of his irises that was refused release.  
"No," Harry grunted, determined not to let this villain get the best of him. Curiosity, however, was stronger than pride. "What were you thinking?" His voice was kept quiet, so as to disguise the fact that he truly pined to know. The breeze played with his hair, revealing his scar from time to time.  
Malfoy cleared his throat and sat on the ground, at the base of the tree that stretched its branches above the water's edge. Little bits of nightshade peered from between lumps of root around his seat; his eyes never wavered from the dazzling display of restless water.  
Harry took note and, after a moment's thought, sat beside him, tossing aside the assumptions anyone else would make in a situation like that. Together they shared the noise of nature, indifferent to each other until that constant lull of waves and rustling of grasses was broken with a human voice.  
"My parents are my problem. I guess it's the same for you," Malfoy chided, "Only the lack thereof." A smile had slipped onto his lips, following his self satisfaction. He was immediately sorry, though, but knew no appropriate way to express it.  
Harry's cheeks grew red and hot; the grass wilted at his very touch between his fingers that dug into the earth.  
Changing the subject was so much easier than apologizing, it seemed. Those blue eyes grew dull and empty. "I was thinking about walking into this lake tonight," Draco confided, his voice low and strained. "But the thing that stopped me was that no matter how dead I made myself, I'd still be their property." His spite was as empty as his heart, crying inside because tears could do him no justice. "Blood is thicker than water."  
"But not as thick as peanut butter," Harry said, thinking of how Ron may have handled it similarly, with wit. Tension melted between them. The fact that Harry could disregard all that animosity and cruelty for one moment was a true grace in Draco's eyes. He was instantly wrought with sorrow for this boy and with pity for himself.  
How could he have allowed this? Was he not a mighty Malfoy, pure- blooded and royal? All that no longer mattered here, on the grass where they were equal in the eyes of the moon and her starlight children. Under this sky, no man exceeds another.  
Balmy air was now evident around them as body heat became a strange blanket thrust over them. An iron hand of guilt clutched the heart that beat within that royal chest, compelling him to say something.  
Harry's lips seized his own, mid-sentence, and Malfoy's eyes grew wide. Feeling was replaced in his gut and his heart beat quickly, as if with fear, as they continued to kiss. The warm lips receded, replacing themselves with hot breath and that could not be allowed; with a hand behind Harry's head, he pulled that sweet mouth back and responded passionately, staying as gentle as possible.  
This time, Draco was not the one taken aback. A small sound escaped the dark-haired boy's throat before he was engulfed in comfort and sensation. He let his own hand creep up against Malfoy's chest and feel the steady rhythm of his breathing. A genuine pulse resided beneath the tough armor that was presented daily to him, and for that he was thankful.  
What was this comfort? What was this equilibrium of love and hate, selfishness and selflessness? Tears finally poured out Draco's eyes, falling reluctantly between the two. Wonder mixed with the feeling that it was too good to be true, that there was no way in hell that anyone, especially the one boy he was sworn to hatred with, would be kissing him and handling him so gingerly. He made not a sound of desperation for moments until his sobs grew and forced Harry to break the bond.  
"What? What is it?" Harry was frightened something had hurt him. Draco still cradled the boy's head as those compassionate words were spoken; he was determined to keep contact with their foreheads, if nothing else. Overwhelmed and sweating, Harry held him, enveloping him in his arms, feeling tears soak through to his skin. For only a few minutes did the blond-headed boy shudder with rocking gasps between tears, until he finally settled and relaxed.  
Slumped against the tree trunk, Harry sat with Malfoy lying on top of him, breathing regularly. He pressed gently for an explanation, but there was none.  
For a while, Harry thought he had fallen asleep, but soon enough the other had sat upright and was staring him in the eye. His tears had dried and his face was not even swollen; he was in all ways beautiful.  
Not a word was uttered in response to the soft kiss that was laid clumsily on Harry's lips slowly and cautiously beneath that broad tree. He smiled gently and nodded slightly as blue eyes still looked through his own to his very soul that resided within.  
"It's late," Malfoy said with disappointment. He stood slowly, helping the other rise as well. He took a few steps away and turned back for a final look into green eyes for the night.  
"I was, Draco," Harry confessed, shrugging idly, loving the sound of that name for once.  
"You were what?" His eyebrows furrowed.  
"Thinking the same thing," Harry grinned, licking his lips. Draco nodded with a grin of his own, looking down at his feet with embarrassment and satisfaction.  
"Good night, Harry," he whispered, knowing that the complications of tonight could wait until tomorrow. Harry was startled by hearing his first name and not 'Potter' being spat as it usually was. But, he thought to himself, it was something that he could get used to.  
The warm summer wind ushered them both inside to await another meeting under the watchful eye of the moon and all the stars who gathered. Another time would come, they were sure-and the inviting breeze would be solace for restless minds once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Solace, Part II

3-5-06

Draco stirred wearily in the late morning light flooding his room. Crabbe and Goyle were already gone on this summer Saturday. His legs slid languidly among the sheets encasing him and the soft pillowcase beneath his head beckoned him to lay a while longer. Forcing himself to sit up and shake off the veil of sleep, Draco scratched his scalp idly and allowed his eyes to adjust to the harsh light.

Memories of the night before bombarded his brain relentlessly, urging Draco to remember the fluttering of lips on his own and stains of tears on his cheeks. A smile burst onto his face and he realized that for the first time he had slept soundly. An image of Harry seeped into his mind and he was at once caught up in a feeling of gentle love and reverance.

A surge of energy brought him to his feet beside his bed, pulling on clothes and robes and shoes so that he could search for the object of his affection. But how could he apprehend his new companion?

Confusion swarmed him as he slowly left the underground lair of the Slytherin. This was a new challenge to be met head-on; he'd never before seriously had to worry about getting Harry into private so that they could discuss things affectionate or otherwise. And how could he reconcile so many times he had held Harry as a target for hatred and embarrassment? He mulled all these thoughts over on the way to the Great Hall for lunch.

He ate slowly, allowing the few befuddled eyes around him to watch his slender frame sit silently as his eyes glazed over in thought. Finally, Harry's figure entered the Hall and his eyes fell momentarily on the Slytherins' table. He followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table and chatted as they ate. After a while he stood and excused himself and left the Hall. His friends' eyes followed his exiting figure and then glared for a moment in Draco's direction as if it were a reflex, but soon enough they were occupied with each other so that he could make his escape. He slipped silently from the dining room and into the hallway, and spotted Harry standing near an alcove halfway down the deserted corridor.

Draco strided toward him and met his gaze directly. With a final perimeter check over his shoulder, Draco pushed Harry into the alcove and kissed him with warm lips. Harry's hands settled gently on his lover's shoulders and gripped him with anxious fingers. The heat of their labored breath misted Harry's spectacles and when they finally withdrew from each other the fog receded. Grins spread wide across their crimson, pouted lips and they embraced.

"I don't know what to say," Draco confessed finally with sheepish demeanor.

"Neither do I," his friend replied with a chuckle. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," he said heavily. "I've never been so--," he trailed off and stared deeply into Harry's eyes, searching for the words.

"Yeah." Harry's smile splayed wider, dismissing the need for explanation.

Draco's eyes dropped and his hands brushed through his wheat-colored hair. His voice became morose. "When can I see you again?"

Neither Harry nor Draco knew how to handle their newfound situation. Where and when would they be safe from others' presumptuous, judging eyes and ears? How long would it all last?

Who cares? This was all too beautiful and new to condemn early on to prevent heartache and disappointment and judgement. However, approaching footsteps set their nerves on end and Draco backed out of the alcove.

"Watch yourself, Potter," Draco said audibly in a slightly harsh tone. He felt regret for knowing that he would have to keep up a ruse so that they would not be discovered as an item, but he prayed silently that Harry would understand. Professor Snape then appeared down the hallway, approaching quickly at the sight of Malfoy. Upon his arrival he paused and arched an eyebrow, glanced at Harry's slouched figure and sneered as he disappeared to finish whatever business he was on.

"Meet me again tonight," Draco pleaded, stepping again into the shadowed nook to cradle Harry's jaw in his palm. The desperation was thick in his voice and eyes as he idly rubbed the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"Of course," Harry sighed as he reached up to cup the back of Draco's hand. "Same time, same place." A smile curved the corners of his rosy lips before he lay another gentle caress on his companion's mouth and left their hiding place to rejoin his friends.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Draco was restless as he lay in bed, curling his body around an extra pillow, expectant of what would come to be that second night. After an eternity of waiting, all was quiet in Slytherin. His lackeys lay snoring in their respective places and he jumped at the chance to rejoin his lover. Carefully, he withdrew from the encasement of his four-poster bed and dressed hurriedly so that he could escape out the high window.

The blond prince approached the deep shadows of his coveted tree without apprehension and searched the horizon of Hogwart's for evidence of his guest. A firm grip on his right hand sent his heart jumping and forced a yelp from his throat.

"Sorry," Harry apologized bashfully, appearing from behind the very tree that Draco stood beside. At once their hearts lept to a new rhythm as they clung tightly to each others' bodies and raked fingers through the other's hair. Lips parted to allow entrance to a tongue and robes fell open to leave only thin shirts between the rapid rise and fall of slender chests. Harry pressed Draco against the trunk of the tree and wrapped his arms around his boy's warm neck. Draco's hands feverishly tore his own shirt from being tucked into the waistband of his slacks to allow Harry's hands to explore the curves of his chiseled abdomen. His hands clutched firmly at the nape of his lover's neck, pressing their lips hungrily together. Harry threw off his robes and delved his hands within the other's shirt, following the curve around to his spine, tracing individual vertebrae. After a time, their heated kissing slowed and eventually came to a lull.

"So much for hello," Draco said with a devilish smirk.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Harry's face flushed and his eyes seeped with embarrassment. But Draco's eyes were placid and forgiving, although there was nothing to truly forgive. Draco unclasped his robes and tossed them aside, wanting no more than necessary to come between himself and Harry and the night air. He led Harry to sit with him on the ground and kept his hand gently encasing the other boy's. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and comfort.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Draco's voice was almost startling in the muggy night air.

"It's too soon," Harry replied assuredly.

"What about your friends? Won't they know something's out of place?"

Harry thought that over for a while before finally deciding that no one had to know anything unless they allowed it. If they did not falter, then their secret could be kept.

"We'll be fine. I mean, we don't even know how long--." But the thought was too much to say aloud. Neither could, at that moment, bear the thought of leaving one another. All they could do was hope for forever, or at least as long as possible. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Draco half-heartedly agreed. The best thing would be to push the notion from their minds and concentrate on what was literally right in front of them---each other. It didn't matter how long this bliss lasted, but simply that it existed at all was a miracle in their eyes. The stars shone down in agreement and danced for the boys' eyes to watch peacefully.

"Listen, don't panic, Draco. It's too soon and we still have time to--." Harry left the rest to both of their imaginations. The shadows of a grin began to tug at Draco's lips as he basked in the feeling of such affection attached to his own name.

"Tell me something," Draco inquired, "Did you ever think this would ever happen? I mean, you and me?"

Harry's face twitched before he responded. "No actually, never." A chuckle followed in good humor.

"Me neither." He idly caressed the outside of his companion's hand, tracing little wisps of curls and invisible designs leading into Harry's palm as it turned over. "Harry," he sighed almost inaudibly as he leaned in for another kiss, for once adoring the sound of his name. Harry hummed momentarily as their mouths connected, savoring the soft graze of Draco's skin. His hand raised to the other's chest, feeling for the strong heartbeat he knew to reside within. The palpable night air enveloped them as their hands strayed across each other's bodies, feeling knots of muscle and the smooth sensation of silken skin. "Take off your glasses," Draco requested gently with a hint of amusement. "I never see you without those glasses."

Harry did as he was asked, folded the spectacles and lay them on the heap of his robes a short distance away. He looked at the fair boy in front of him, seeking approval and found it as he was knocked to the earth, onto his back in the sweating grass. Draco pinned him to the ground by the shoulders and bestowed kiss after kiss over Harry's face and neck, traveling down to the uppermost hem of his shirt. Harry moaned softly as his every nerve was set ablaze. Draco pried off Harry's thin shirt and let his hands trail down his ribs and settle just within the waistband of his pants, his thumbs massaging the little hollow just inside each hipbone. Harry squirmed involuntarily, aching to wrap himself around his lover's body and devour him in every intimate way imaginable. Draco's mouth clamped down on the side of his prey's neck, nibbling and using his tongue to stimulate the vein beneath paper-thin skin. His fingers curled around the long strands of dark hair on Harry's head, soft and inviting.

The notion that they were moving too fast never once crossed either of their minds. Neither could imagine slowing down or whether or not negative consequences would come of their passionate meetings. All that mattered was the traveling of fingers and hands, the writhing of young bodies, and the connection of mouths and tongues. There was love in every movement, every caress, and every meeting of eyes.

"I can't stand being without you, Harry," Draco breathed gruffly between kisses. "Why did we wait so long?"

The truth was, their prior meeting had been by mere chance, as far as they could tell, and if perhaps fate had not had such an encounter planned for them they would have never seen each other as suitable objects of affection. If time had not aligned so perfectly that restlessness acted as fuel to the flame that would come to be, Harry and Draco may have remained enemies for all time, ever searching for a true love, unaware of what the other truly was.

Draco groaned as Harry's hand slid down his thigh, squeezing tumultuously at the muscles beneath the binding confines of his ever-tightening pants, fitting perfectly beneath the curve of his buttocks. He yearned for a release, wanted Harry to attend to his sweet pain and suffering as quickly as possible.

"I don't want to wait," Harry lamented between soft keening noises unable to stay within his throat. He bit Draco's lower lip, gnawing suggestively at the pink flesh of his mouth and gliding the length of his tongue across the boy's teeth. Draco fumbled with the clasp to Harry's pants feverishly, forcing the material down his hips. Harry did the same with his companion's pants as sweat poured down both their bodies, forcing the night dew on the cool grass to practically turn to steam. The growing contents of their undergarments grazed each other suggestively, shooting desire through their systems like electricity.

"You're gorgeous," Harry said gently as he stared into Draco's moss green eyes.

"I love the way you say that," Draco sighed as he combed his hard fingernails down the boy's abdomen. There was a snag in his throat as he felt compelled to say more, to confess words he had no idea existed when directed toward Harry or anyone for that matter. All he could do was comply as his lover rolled over on top of him, rubbing himself vigorously against Draco's hips. The material of their undergarments was abrasive against moist, sensitive skin, but there they were, massaging each others bodies with their own. Harry's hands stayed Draco's body as his mouth traveled downward, trailing tender kisses to the elastic binding his prey's body more toward itself than it shold have been.

Draco's mouth went wide as he felt Harry free him and encase him with hot lips, his hands pressing into the dirt and nightshade, gripping desperately for something to hold him to the earth for fear of flying upward. His entire body shuddered as Harry continued, at last giving in to Draco's unspoken desire. What could he do but attempt to relax and enjoy the act he had so been looking forward to? Minutes that felt like hours passed, Harry varying his movements, settling into rhythms when they appeared most effective then receding, prolonging the torture.

"Oh, God," Draco choked, his breath rough and ragged. Soon enough his arousal came to a climax and the boy clamped between his legs obliged. Harry then returned to lying upon his lover's body, stroking his ribs and fluttering kisses on his clavicle, allowing Draco to gradually come down from the high he had just survived. As sweat cemented hair to Draco's temples, he rolled his head to the side to lay a kiss on the top of Harry's head. He lifted the boy's chin to look into his eyes and smiled tiredly.

Harry shifted upward so that he could plant his mouth on the other's, his pulsing body jabbing at Draco's stomach.

"Shall I return the favor?" Draco's voice was thick and sweet as honey, dripping with suggestion. It was impossible not to notice the need relfecting in Harry's face as well as the rest of his body. Harry again appeared sheepish, unable to ask for reciprocation. Draco understood and repositioned himself above the other's body. Settling onto his knees, he released Harry's beckoning form from the boundary set by his clothing. He followed suit and lowered himself, hunched over the boy's reclining figure, being certain to leave nothing unattended.

Harry groaned quietly, splaying his fingers through Draco's hair, taking care not to press too harshly. Draco's hands strayed to the boy's buttocks, holding him gently and occasionally dragging his fingernails across the sensitive skin. Harry's mind could not have wandered if it had wanted to, for it was further and further enveloped by the sensation of Draco's mouth and hands and the balminess of the breeze settling beneath their tree. In due time, Harry too was overcome with the blaze of his climax and jerked his hips forward, unable to control the clench and release of his own muscles.

Draco relished the sight of the sensation he was inciting in his companion's body and did not waver until the aim was accomplished and done. Harry lay breathless as Draco settled beside him, picking idly at the grass but staring intently for a response. The rise and fall of his lover's chest gradually slowed to an exhausted state, unable to further keep pace. Harry engulfed him in an embrace, nuzzling the crevice in his chest.

"Too much too fast for a first date?" Draco teased, satisfied with the evidence.

"I couldn't have asked for more," came the reply. "Or less." A smile teased at both their lips, Harry's breath cooling and comforting on Draco's relaxing skin.

Again the stars danced rejoicingly, urging the attention of the moon, their mother. All smiled in acknowledgment, as the night again proved to be solace for raging hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Solace Part III

3-7-06

_How couldn't I love you?_

Harry stole a glance toward Draco during Potions and his stomach flipped uncontrollably.

_I hold my breath, and wait for tonight---tomorrow night, the night after, and until we are gone from this place where they will judge us and sneer and not understand._

Memories of what life was like before his meetings with Draco flooded back urgently, pressing him with guilt and self-loathing. How had they been so hateful? How could they misunderstand each other to see one another as only simple things--Slytherin or Gryffindor, son of a Death Eater or the Boy Who Lived? Impossibly could things ever be so simple and one-dimensional.

Harry shook the thought out of his head and resumed taking notes from the tome settled to the left of his desk. Why did Draco have to sit there so comfortably, minding his own business, so beautiful and so out of reach? Some mysteries are not meant to be solved. Some mysteries are just the things to keep life worth living.

Snape sent a dissatisfied glare in Harry's direction, but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't in the mood to spend his precious energy reprimanding the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco tasted like peaches. Peaches, and pumpkin juice. He was so sweet. Harry's hands ran through his hair like snakes through the grass. The earth was once again soft and inviting, foliage sweating and crushed beneath the boys' bodies.

"I was dying during Potions today," Harry confessed wistfully. "I couldn't stop staring at you."

Draco's face was split with a grin through blushing cheeks. "Well, we're here now."

Harry's lips grazed the other boy's, pressing intently. They rolled over again, shirtless, hands straying across skin and clothing. They lay still finally, boyish grins on their faces and hair in their eyes.

"Can I ask you something, Draco?" Harry's eyes became somber. His companion nodded in response, his lighthearted grin slightly fading at the tone. "Did you really mean it that first night? That you wanted to--well, the lake," he concluded, stretching for the words, but only able to stare out at the water.

Draco rested on his side, his gaze fell on the silver tips of gentle waves as he pondered what he could possibly say to explain. "Everything had become too heavy," he began, "School, my parents, everything I thought I felt for you before just built up to the point where I realized that none of it seemed worthwhile. What was the use in hating you, in hating them and myself? I had nothing to live for." His eyes burned a bright grey color in the night glow as he struggled to keep tears from welling within. The balmy night air suddenly became irritable. Draco scratched slowly at his chest, bringing out long pink stripes on his skin.

"Hey, don't--," Harry reached for his hand, trying to quell whatever he had set his mind on.

"No, Harry, you don't understand. You and I are different, and don't try to say that isn't so." His voice was hurt and aching, clawing at the inside of his throat as it fell on nervous ears.

"But really, love, not all that's true anymore," Harry forced a smile he hoped was convincing. "I'm here. Right beside you, right beside this lake and I know it's not the answer. I couldn't stand what--if you had--what I know now." None of his words seemed to make sense, but it was all in an attempt to flesh out what was real and what was not. His eyebrows furrowed with discontent, waiting for whatever Draco might say next.

"I still don't know what to do," Draco whispered. "I know you're here now, and I couldn't take it if you weren't with me. I'm lucky you were there that night to stop me." He paused thoughtfully and looked into Harry's eyes. "Imagine what we would have missed."

Sorrowful grins appeared on both their faces, afraid to put into words what things would have been like.

"Feels like fate," Harry concluded. Draco brushed his lips on the other boy's and caught his lower lip between his own.

The stars in the sky cast sidelong glances at each other knowingly, proud that the boys had finally figured out fate's plan. Again they danced, rejoicing in what was just the beginning of a beautiful solace.

Harry gently kissed the long reddening traces on Draco's chest, soothing them with his touch, and in turn washing away bits and pieces of the doubt they held in both their hearts.


End file.
